Ib and Garry together at last
by ausllyshiper
Summary: Ib and Garry do reunite and become friends after the gallery a now 19 year old ib has had real feelings for Garry since they met but only realizing at the age of 15 Garry also feels this way for Ib
1. Chapter 1

Ib and Garry

fanfiction

I do NOT own ib but I wish I did ;)

It had been about 10 years since the 'inccednt' and that promis of reunion had been kept

im Ib, Im 19 and my best friend Garry is 27! we met on my birthday my 9th to be exact and even since then I knew it was a start to a amazing friendship until I turned 15, it was then I realised it was slowly falling for garry before I was to young to know love when I felt it but I was defiently falling for him ever since I was 16 I was in love I had been hiding this since then although everyday got harder. we hung out every chance we got like on school holidays and weekends.

Luckily I thought as I bounded out of my last class, today was the last day of school and the starting long breake for summer!

I ran outside into the the rain, yes it had started to rain but I didnt mind I was on my way home to grab clothes and pjs for garrys house my parents never minded me staying they knew how I felt about him and that he would keep me safe

after saying goodbye, Garyy picked me up and walked me to his apartment, On the way we talked about the movies we were hoping to watch and this time I got to chose

{In Garrys apartment}

I had changed into my pjs which was basically lose sweats and a baggy top

we had placed on a scary movie considering it was getting dark to help the mood and after that inccident Garry had gotten alot braver which made me love him more feeling more proctected of course

I was in thought when the movie made a jumpscare

causing me to jump "you ok there ib" Garry said laughing "Just peachy" I responded sarcasically "Aww Im sorry ib" He said holding out his arms "dont be" I smiled leaning into his hug, just as we were parting the last jumpscare popped up causing me to latch on to Garry my head resting on his chest allowing me to cover my eyes he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me more

after it was over I had fallen asleep on Garry

{Garrys pov}

Ib had fallen asleep on me and personally she looked so cute I took this time to think about me and ib and yes I had already fallen for her at first it was like that sibling sort of bond but as she muttured I fell for her and hard

she moved in her sleep slightly reminding me that I had to put her on my bed so I did grabbing a blanket on the way out

I laid just falling asleep when I heard Ib whimper which quickly turned to her calling my name so of course I rushed in to my room

"Ib are you ok!" I shook her "Ib wake up!" her eyes fluttered and as soon as her eyes meet mine she pulled me into a tight embrace

"I had a nightmare our roses and mary" She began talking quick

"shh Ib im here" I said returning her grip

"Garry stay with me please" she asked shyly

"Ok" I got under the covers so did Ib

she got close up to me and rested her head against my chest causing me to wonder if she could hear my heart beat but as I thought this my arms mindlessly wrapped around her small waist

and we fell asleep

{In the morning}

Garry had changed and left me to while he made breakfast so I changed into

a plain grey shirt and grey skinnys but I put on bright converses for a pop of colour

and I left down my hair which had grown since I was young

"Morning Garry!" I said walking into the kitchen

"Morning to you to ib" garry smiled giving me breakfast

"So what should we do today" garry questioned

I thought for a moment "I would prefer to stay in" I smiled

he smiled too "Hey I chose the movie last night, why dont you decide what we do Garry?"

"Sure Ill plan something for later" He smiled

we sat on the couch watching tv and I really wanted to lean onto garry but without being weird

"Hey uh garry?" I stuttered stupidly

"Yeah Ib, whats up"

"I was wondering If I could..." I looked down

"Ib are you alright?" Garry asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yh sorry but can I..." I thought of an excuse "Invite over a friend?"

"thats all" He laughed "sure go ahead"

"Thanks" so even though I didnt want to I invited over Melissa

who soon was knocking on the door, I opened and she was wearing a green dress with her blond hair flowwing in fact she looked kinda like mary but I shouldnt think that

"HEY IB!" she said hugging me

"Hey" I smiled

Garry came over and introduced himself

"Wow is he single?" Melissa whispered to me

I nodded slowly

she smiled widely "Ib ill be right back"

Wow so thats what jelously felt like

a little while went by and melissa had to Finally leave

"Hey ib want to go to a castle ruins tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"and why dont you invite melissa?" my thoughts cut in

_he wants melissa to come he must like her_

It felt like my heart had split in not just to but a million pieces

Garry had his back to me and I took this time to run to his bedroom

I laid my head to the pillow and cried

{Garrys pov}

"I mean you must want to hang out with her more to right?" there was no answer so I turned she wasnt there

"ib?" I walked to my bedroom opening the door "Ib are you in here?" I saw her figure on the bed her back facing me I sat on the bed

"Ib please talk to me"

I heard a sob as I brought my hand to her side stroking gently

she turned to face me "Im sorry Garry"

"For what Ib?"

"For being foolish" and then she wrapped her arms around my neck my hands going around her waste as she let her head rest in the nook of my neck as I stroked her hair lightly

she soon fell asleep and I dragged her onto my lap allowing me to craddle her

Tomorrow I was going to do it

Confess my feelings for Ib...


	2. Chapter 2

Ib and Garry fanfiction

I dont own :'(

{Ibs POV}

I woke up in garrys bedroom hugging a pillow tightly to myself

I dropped the pillow and got up, I walked to the overnight bag I had brought with me to garrys house I pulled out the last outfit I had and changed into it

it was a cream baseball-tee and a cream lacy skirt with nude oxfords

I walked out to see melissa and garry talking on the couch

The jealousy hit me like a brick wall

melissa was first to notice me "Oh hey Ib!" she ran up hugging me although I didnt hug back "Hi" I said quietly

"Good morning ib, I invited melissa over just in case" he smiled "Ok thanks" was all I could say in reply

"So is everyone ready to go?" Garry asked

I nodded as did melissa and so we left

{At the castle ruins}

we were walking along the lush grass looking at the old castle

"Hey guys Im going to grab a drink from over there ok" said melissa running towards the small stand

{Garrys POV}

ok Finally melissa was gone It was time to go along with my plan

"Hey Ib" she turned to "Whats up garry" she answered quietly

I took her hand pulling her closer

"I l-" "IM BACK!"melissa pratically screamed

"you what garry?"

I couldnt say it now or in front of melissa

"I was going to say I love you outfit" I grinned stupidly

"Um thanks" she replied

we continued walking until we got home melissa left and it was just me and ib

"So ib do you want me to take you home now?"

she looked down "ok" she said her voice filled with dissapointment

{Ibs POV}

I hated being at home lately, my parents started fighting more then never and my dad had recently started to take his physical anger out on me verbal anger on my mother

when garrys car pulled outside my house I felt every horrible feeling you could ever possibly feel in the pit of my stomach growing

garry got out the car and opened my door allowing me to get out

"Bye Ib" he smiled

I did to "Bye" I looked down

he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close "dont be sad ib you can visit whenever and the weekend will come soon"

"Thanks garry" I smiled but that upset smile like the fake but obvious smile

with a final wave he was gone leaving me in the front of the house

the door opened from behind

"Ib!" my mother beamed running to me wrapping me in her hug "Your fathers sleeping please dont wake him dear" she whispered

I walked slowly into the living room revealing my father on the chair snoring

I quickly tiptoed up the stairs and into my room

I was changed into my pjs

jogging bottoms and an old and baggy jumper

I sat down and listened, my parents were fighting again then I heard my father stomping up the stairs

he swung open my door and walked towards me

he hit me a couple times and kicked and eventually I was bleeding in many places it was the first time I bleed

my mother ran in and when she saw me pratically begging for him to not hurt me

she had it

she slapped him clean across the face

He looked up at her but he didnt do anything its like she slapped him back into reality

he soon gathered what was going on and apolagised

"Ib im so so so sorry" I cried looking down

"Its ok" I muttered

"I love you both" He said before going to his room my dad was back it was a nice thought

my mother came and tended my wounds before leaving to

she said she was going to help dad by taking him to a doctor for help so she said I could stay at melissa's being as it was a summer holiday

I had about had it with melissa and besides all she did recently was reminding me of mary

I shuddered at the thought

so I took my overnight bag and packed the amount of clothes needed for the time I was on my way downstairs grabbing pairs of shoes I saw and as I got to the back door I slipped on my red flats

I left for garrys apartment

{On the way}

I pulled out my iphone quickly looking at the time 2:13am Garry wouldnt like to see me at this time but I needed to be with him even if he liked melissa

I put my phone away again and continued with the journey

{Outside Garrys Apartment}

I stood outside arguing with myself on wether I sould wake him up and ring or forget it and leave

eventually my mind sided with screw it and wake him I wasnt about to put myself at risk and walk home again I mean I was already a mess In my pjs my wounds still quite fresh although they felt alot better

I tapped in his room number and after some ringing he answered

"Hello who is this?" He asked drowsily he must have still been half asleep

I saw a man from across the street watching me with a strange look on his face which worried me slightly

"Um garry its Ib" yh you could hear the worry in my voice and luckily without hesitation he let me in

I couldnt be bothered to wait for an elavator and ran as fast as I could up the stairs

I knocked on the door and it quickly opened revealing a shirtless garry he also had lose jogging bottoms on

but before I could even notice I threw my arms around his neck allowing my head to bury into him

he pulled me by the waist in and shut the door with me still clinging to him

"Ib why are you here so late?" he asked bringing his one of his hands to my head the other to my lower back

I pulled away and thats when he saw my wounds

I told him everything and by the end he was happy to know my dad seemed to be ok but slightly hurt that I never told him

he sat down next to me and side hugged me

we talked some more

"Hey ib I know you said your mother treated your wounds but can I patch them up to" I nodded

and he left to get the first aid box he kept handy

he came back and sat both of us in silence as he got some bandages and wrapped them the best he could

he brought his hand to my cheek, causing me to wince only slightly

"sorry" he whispered moving away his hand

"No its ok" I replied grabbing his hand in mine

I moved it back up to my cheek my eyes landing on his, He smiled moving closer keeping his eyes on mine

"So do you want my bed Ib?" Garry smiled breaking the silence

"I couldnt" I broke the eye contact looking down

"Ok how bout I say you have to have my bed ib"

I thought "Exactly so go sleep ok"

I smiled getting up "Thank you garry"

{At 3:35}

I woke up

not from a nightmare or anything just from waking up

I wanted garry with me

His warmth, his comfort just Garry

but I would feel so guilty If I woke him again

so I tiptoed into his living room to find him fast asleep on his couch

I pushed him slightly giving me some space to lay down next to him, I gently pulled over the cover and snuggled into him allowing myself to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Ib and Garry together at last

Garrys POV

I woke up to see ib snuggling into me, at first it was surprising but I didn't care

removing ibs arms from me I got up and started to make a hot chocolate for me and Ib

She woke quickly and turned to face me

"Garry, What are you doing?" she asked drowsily

"here" I smiled placing her drink on the side table

Ib looked at the drink "Thanks garry, I know I must be a bother at the moment"

That made me feel bad, Never would Ib be a bother to me "Ib you couldn't ever be a bother to me"

she smiled "thank you" she sipped her drink

"I'm going to change ok" Ib said getting up

Ibs POV

I walked into Garry's room and pulled out some clothes

I had picked a red plain long sleeved shirt and white shorts, I found my red flats perfect for the simple outfit

There was a knock at the door and garry got up to answer it, I sat back down on the sofa

"Hi Garry!" A girl giggles but I knew right away it was melissa

"Hey and thank you for coming melissa" I heard garry reply to her

"My plessure" she laughed

My feet carried me towards them

"Oh am I disturbing something" I started

"Ibs here?" melissa said confused "Garry when you invited me out I thought it would be a date" she continued to whine

"Oh.. I um" I stuttered nervously swallowing back the sadness "I'm going to um go out and leave you guys alone then" I said running out

{Just outside garrys apartment}

The cold steel comforted me as I blinked back my tears

_You should have known_

My thoughts screamed at me

The door began to shift and I heard Garrys voice from the other side

I wanted to stay and hug him to pour my heart out but my mind was telling me go he didn't care right now anyways, so I did which made me find a nearby park that I could just rest in I suppose

_This was where me and Garry came after we had macrons for the first time _

A sad smile found my face

"A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be sad" someone said sitting next to me

"Oh I um Thanks" I blushed, I never thought I was pretty

"so Is your name as pretty as your face?" the guy asked

"Its Ib and yours?"

"Just as I thought as beautiful and unique as you" he chuckled "I'm Joe, plain huh"

My laugh was quiet

"Come on let me cheer you up" He said offering his hand towards me

I knew I shouldn't go let alone talk to strangers but I was 19 now old enough to make my own choices

So I slowly placed my hand in his letting him pull me up and practically drag me to the cafe that was near

We sat down at a table outside in the back surrounded by beautiful flowers

"So Ib, Do you have a boyfriend?" Joe asked

It snapped me out of my thoughts "Hm, oh sorry I don't"

He smiled "well you know, I'm single"

Ok this was getting awkward, I didn't like Joe like that in fact he was bearly a friend we just met

"Oh I'm sorry i'm just not interested" I said trying my best to sound nice

I stood up, I felt bad for leaving this well I don't know what this is, not a date though just whatever it was so early

"Wait cmon Ib we can get to know each other" He grabbed my hand

"Let my hand go" I tugged my hand out of his grip

"Ib?" I looked up to see a worried Garry

"Ib I've been looking for you" he said moving closer

Joe grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him

"You can't seriously want to go with lavender over there" He scoffed

I turned around to joe, slyly lifting my leg to knee him hard where it hurts

"I told you not to touch me" I walked away pushing past Gary in the process

"Woah hey ib wait up" Garry said following me

"So what I can ruin your date with melissa" I answer sarcastically

"Now hold up, it was never a date she got the wrong idea thats all"

He wraps me in a hug from behind "Please don't worry me like that again"

A sigh escapes my lips and I turn to return the hug

"Thank you" He leans down and kisses my forehead lightly but quickly to leaving me turning a deep crimson

"We should get back" I stutter

He nods taking my hand, talking of random things on the way

~back at the apartment~

we both entered hands still in eachothers although there wasn't any sign of melissa

I let go of Garrys hands when I noticed something on the sofa

"A pallet knife" I whisper slowly...


End file.
